1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics brush for making-up face by applying air pressure generated by means of push-button to flow out powdery cosmetics (hereinafter referring to as “powder”) stored in a receptacle type body of the brush more particularly, to a cosmetic brush including an operational rod mounted with a plurality of mixing members in forms of brush or bar to agitate and admix the powder stored in a body when the operational rod moves up and down, a filter mounted on top end of the operational rod to screen fine particles of the powder to allow the powder to flow out through inlet and outlet holes and a powder transfer tube to the brush side in optimum particle status and in an amount to be desired, and another brush for distributing the powder flowed out from the top end of the operational rod on the brush side in a desirable distribution, and a push-button with a locking and releasing function to prevent accidental movement of the push-button and unexpected flowing-out of the powder when carrying the cosmetics brush with one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cosmetics brush is typically made in an integration form by combining a brush part and a body part thereof and is used by covering the brush with alternative powdery cosmetics (hereinafter referring to as “powder”). Accordingly, such cosmetics brush which is separately provided with the powder is inconvenient to be portably carried and stored, thereby causing a difficulty in use thereof.
Recently, various cosmetics brushes for powdering face each having a specific structure suitable to receive the powder inside a receptacle type body of the brush and to flow out the powder by applying air pressure are proposed and utilized. For example, Korean Utility Model Reg. No. 253672 disclosed that it has a conventional construction of the cosmetics brush as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 hereinbelow.
Such construction includes a first body 102 in a pipe form having opened top and bottom ends to receipt the powder 103 inside thereof; a second body 106 coupled on outer side around bottom portion of the first body 102 and having a flowing-out hole 107 on center of top side thereof and a brush 108 connected to the flowing-out hole 107; an up and down transfer shaft 109 moving up and down having a spring 110 coupled to outer side around front end of the shaft 109, the front end being connected to the flowing-out hole 107 of the second body 106 and the spring being supported by the outer side around top end of the flowing-out hole 107; and a top cap 113 coupled on top end of the first body 102 to project and support top end portion of the up and down transfer shaft 109 outward.
With such construction mentioned above, as one attempts to powder face with said brush 100, she (or he) should push the button 112 coupled on top end of the up and down transfer shaft 109 and projecting to top side. Then, the spring 1110 located on front end of the transfer shaft 109 makes the transfer shaft 109 to move up and down. By movement of the transfer shaft 109 to act the front end thereof, the powder 103 received inside the body 102 flows out through a flowing-out hole 107 formed on the second body 106 and is supplied to outside, that is, another brush 108 to conveniently apply the powder 103.
The powder 103 discharged through the flowing-out hole 107 to the brush 108 is introduced into the brush side 108 by directly passing the front end of the up and down transfer shaft 109 through the flowing-out hole 107.
However, since such a conventional cosmetics brush flows out the powder 103 to the brush 108 through the front end of the up and down transfer shaft 109, it has a drawback of not flowing out the powder 103 in a desirable and/or constant amount due to structural restriction of the up and down transfer shaft 109, and an inconvenience in use because the powder 103 easily and occasionally flows out to the brush side 108 even by vibration of the cosmetics brush 100 itself.
Additionally, the above construction which includes a button 112 provided on the top cap 113 with a particular structure always projecting outward by elastic force of the spring 110 has another disadvantage that the button 112 may occasionally move to cause the powder 103 flowing out to the brush side 108 and spoil other things carried when the cosmetics brush 100 contacts with other things carried during carrying and storing it or is subjected to external force. Further, in case of keeping the cosmetics brush in wet places or not using the cosmetics brush for long term, the powder 103 received inside the first body 102 and a residual of the powder 103 in the flowing-out hole 107 become hard by moisture, thereby prohibiting smooth flowing-out of the powder 103.